


Inescapable Choices

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [12]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Peter is a shit, but they are just so damn fitting of each other, ok so i love these two, once upon a time is just so ugh, pendy, ship them, so cute, they have to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy gets her wish but growing up isn't what she'd though it'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Her return was inevitable. She knew as soon she decided to leave Neverland. To leave Peter behind.

 

Growing up was something that was expected and she was on the cusp of something new, something strange. An altogether very different adventure. An adventure she realised she had never truly wanted. At least not like this.

 

Her body blossomed and the pretty that was Wendy could never have prepared for the radiance that was Miss Darling. She grew curves and breasts, learnt of new thoughts and passions. She could have all the adventure and the passion she wanted now… and it was not enough.

 

Her thoughts wandered, never stopping, venturing towards the unknown abyss that was ‘ ** _what happened to Peter Pan?_** ’ and ‘ ** _how do I go back?_** ’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
